Africa and San Francisco
Africa and San Francisco is the eleventh episode of Laff-a-Lympics. Premise Insert details here. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Scooby Doobies: * Scooby-Dum * Scooby-Doo * Captain Caveman * Teen Angels ** Taffy Dare ** Brenda Chance (no lines) ** Dee Dee Skyes (no lines) * Babu * Shaggy Rogers * Tinker * Speed Buggy (no lines) * Blue Falcon (no lines) * Dynomutt (no lines) Yogi Yahooeys: * Quick Draw McGraw * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Mr. Jinks * Pixie * Dixie * Doggie Daddy * Augie Doggie * Huckleberry Hound (no lines) * Hokey Wolf (no lines) * Super Snooper (no lines) * Blabber Mouse (no lines) * Wally Gator (no lines) * Yakky Doodle (no lines) Really Rottens: * Great Fondoo * Magic Rabbit * Dread Baron * Mr. Creepley * Daisy Mayhem * Sooey Pig * Orful Octopus * Mumbly (no lines) * Dinky Dalton (no lines) * Dirty Dalton (no lines) * Dastardly Dalton (no lines) * Mrs. Creepley (no lines) * Junior Creepley (no lines) Supporting characters: * Snagglepuss * Mildew Wolf Guest stars * Jabberjaw Contests * Africa ** Jungle Boat Race *** Yogis: Quick Draw McGraw (0, He crossed the start line again) *** Scoobys: Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum (0, They crossed the start line again) *** Rottens: Great Fondoo and Magic Rabbit (0, They crossed the start line again) ** Vine Swinging Contest *** Rottens: Dread Baron (1st) *** Yogis: Yogi Bear (2nd) *** Scoobys: Captain Caveman and Teen Angels (3rd) * San Francisco, California ** Roleskating Race *** Rottens: Orful Octopus (1st) *** Yogis: Pixie and Dixie (2nd) *** Scoobys: Babu (3rd) ** Fishing Contest *** Yogis: Doggie Daddy and Augie Doggie (1st) *** Scoobys: Shaggy Rogers, Tinker and Speed Buggy (0, They catch Dread Baron's submarine) *** Rottens: Daisy Mayhem and Sooey Pig (0, They catch a Jabberjaw instead of usually fish) * Final score ** Yogis: 80 (gold) ** Scoobys: 20 (silver) ** Rottens: 10 (bronze) Locations * Africa * San Francisco, California ** Golden Gate Park ** Fisherman's Wharf Notes/trivia * This is the eighth episode not to feature Cindy Bear. In addition, Hong Kong Phooey and Grape Ape are noticeably absent in this episode. * The announcer makes a reference to the song, "I Left My Heart in San Francisco", the signature song of Tony Bennett. * Yogi has a fear of heights. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Wally Gator appears in a preview scene representing the boat race, but he doesn't actually participate. It's possible that it was meant as just a joke and not to be taken seriously. * It's unexplained how Doo and Dum got their boat repaired. * At the end of the boat race, Great Fondoo and Magic Rabbit appear in the Rottens crowd of booing their -10 point deduction from 0 when they were the ones participating. * The introductions of each team at the beginning of the episode have been removed. * There is no award ceremony. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Laff-A-Lympics: Sooky Games DVD. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes